1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method of providing different user interfaces for different user identification modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals such as personal computers, laptop computers, cellular phones and the like are diversified and function as a multimedia player having multiple functions of capturing pictures or moving images, playing music, moving image files and games, and receiving broadcasting programs.
In addition, terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals are classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. In addition, because the terminal provides a plurality of different functions, the terminal includes a user interface (UI) that allow the user to operate the terminal.
However, because the mobile terminal generally has a small screen, the UI is also small in size and thus it is difficult to select or activate different functions provided on the terminal.